The Justice League vs The Transformers
'The Justice League vs The Transformers '''is a forthcoming crossover between Both The DC and Transformers universes. It will have 52 Chapters and will be run by Paul Dini, Marty Isenberg, Henry Gilroy, Bob Foward, Michael Jenelic, and Greg Wesiman. The Themes and elements for the Crossover would be used will be ''G.I. Joe vs The Tranformers, JLA/Avengers, the live action film series, Wrecker's Last Stand, JLA, The New 52 Transformers: Prime, Young Justice, ''The ''DC Animated Universe, Arkham Asylum and the Sequel Arkham City, and as well as the DC Universe Orignal Aniamted Movies. Characters Justice League: *Superman (Tim Daly) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) *The Flash/Barry Allen (Michael Rosenbaum) *Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Aquaman (Miguel Ferrer) *Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) *Hawkman (James Remar) *Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) *Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Steven Blum) *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) *Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Fate (James Horan) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) *Green Lantern/John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) *Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) *Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Wiess) *Firestorm (Cedirc Yarbrough) *Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) *Black Lightining (LeVar Burton) *Captain Atom (Xander Berkeley) *Big Barda (Julianne Grossman) *Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) *Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) *Vixen (Gina Torres) *The Atom (David Kaye) *Rocket Red (Peter Lurie) *Fire (Grey DeLisle) *Ice (Jennifer Hale) *Animal Man (Nolan North) *B'Wanna Beast (Peter Onorati) *Metamorpho (Cam Clarke) *Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) *Steel (Michael Dorn) *Katana (Gwendoline Yeo) *Green Lantern/Guy Gardner (John DiMaggio) *Waverider (Phil Morris) *Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) Autobots: *Optimus Prime (Clancy Brown) *Bumblebee (Robin Atkin Downes) *Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) *Ironhide (Diedrich Bader) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) *Sideswipe (Nolan North) *Mirage (James Remar) *Hound (Brian Bloom) *Wheeljack (James Horan) *Jetfire (Tim Russ) *Warpath (Carlos Alazarqui) *Rodimus Prime (Neal McDonough) *Arcee (Grey DeLisle) *Cliffjumper (Nathan Fillion) *Prowl (Alan Tudyk) *Grimlock (John DiMaggio) *Swoop (John Kassir) *Slugfest (Nolan North) *Slag (Gary Anthony Williams) *Snarl (Diedrich Bader) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) *Dinoking (Gary Anthony Williams) *Omega Supreme (Mark Hamill) *Chromia (Tricia Helfer) *Elita-One (April Stewart) *Skids (Tom Kenny) *Blurr (Roger Rose) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Inferno (Gary Anthony Willams) *Red Alert (Daran Norris) *Roadbuster (Jeff Bennett) *Ultra Magnus (Xander Berkeley) *Kup (Edward Asner) *Sky-Lynx (Mark Hamill) *Override (Susan Eisenberg) *Firestar (Jennifer Hale) *Moonracer (Gwendoline Yeo) *Downshift (Philip Proctor) *Seaspray (Brian George) *Silverbolt (Rick D. Wasserman) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Fireflight (James Horan) *Slingshot (Brian Bloom) *Skydive (Chris Cox) *Superion (Brian George) *Leadfoot (James Horan) *Topspin (Bill Fagerbakke) *Pyro (Robin Atkin Downes) *Impactor (Alan Tudyk) *Rotorstorm (Nathan Fillion) *Perceptor (Robin Atkin Downes) *Springer (Brian Bloom) *Ironfist (Loren Lester) *Alpha Trion (Richard McGonagle) *Wreck-Gar (Weird "Al" Yankovic) *Junkheap (John Kassir) *Primus (John DiMaggio) Secret Society of Supervillians *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) *The Joker (Steven Blum) *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Sinestro (Jason Issacs) *Gorrila Grodd (Travis Willingham) *Black Manta (Khary Payton) *Ma'alefa'ak (John DiMaggio) *Count Vertigo (Steven Blum) *Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo) *Shadow Thief (James Remar) *Metallo (Paul Blackthorne) *Star Sapphire (Olivia d'Abo) *Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) *Heat Wave (John Kassir) *Bane (Carlos Alazarqui) *Captain Cold (Steven Blum) *Chronos (Peter MacNicol) *Amazo (Fred Tatascoire) *Red Volcano (Jeff Bennett) *Mr. Twister (John Di Lancie) *Ultra-Humanite (Jeff Bennett) *Mirror Master (Crispin Freeman) *The Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) *The Scarecrow (John Kassir) *Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton) *Major Force (Fred Tatascoire) *Silver Banshee (Kim Mai Guest) *Queen Bee (Marina Sitris) *Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) *Brother Blood (John DiMaggio) *Felix Faust (David Kaye) *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes) *Eclipso (Dwight Schultz) *Copperhead (Carlos Alazarqui) *Doctor Destiny (William Atherton) *Darkseid (John DiMaggio) *Brainiac (Corey Burton) *Dr. Polaris (Lex Lang) Injustice League *Starscream (John Kassir) - Exclusive Member from the Decepticons *Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish) *Mr. Freeze (Keith Szarabajka) *Wotan (Bruce Greenwood) *Giganta (Jennifer Hale) *The Brain (Corey Burton) *Ocean Master (Roger Craig Smith) *Clayface (Rick D. Wasserman) *Larfleeze (Daran Norris) *Atomic Skull (Lex Lang) *Psycho-Pirate (Armin Shimmerman) Decepticons *Megatron (John DiMaggio) - Impersonating Hugo Weaving *Soundwave (John DiMaggio) **Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka) **Ravage (Diedrich Bader) **Rumble (Dana Snyder) **Frenzy (John DiMaggio) *Shockwave (Philip Proctor) *Thundercracker (Wade Williams) *Skywarp (Larry Cedar) *Thrust (Miguel Ferrer) *Dirge (Scott Cleverdon) *Ramjet (Armin Shimmerman) *Blitzwing (Brian Bloom) *Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins) *Crumplezone (Mark Hamill) *Ransack (Dana Snyder) *Breakdown (George Newbern) *Dirt Boss (Thomas F. Wilson) *Skyquake (Dwight Schultz) *Dreadwing (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Tankor (Gary Anthony Williams) *Lugnut (Gary Anthony Williams) *Hailstorm (Robin Atkin Downes) *Terradive (Robin Atkin Downes) *Blackout (J.B. Blanc) *Scorponok (Michael T. Wiess) *The Fallen (James Arnold Taylor) *Onslaught (Dave Fennoy) *Blast Off (Robin Atkin Downes) *Swindle (Carlos Alazaraqui) *Vortex (John Kassir) *Brawl (Earl Boen) *Bruticus (Earl Boen) *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) *Hightower (James Arnold Taylor) *Mixmaster (Nolan North) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Long Haul (Diedrich Bader) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) *Grindor (David Sobolov) *Trypticon (John DiMaggio) *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) *Cyclonus (John DiMaggio) *Slipstream (Claudia Black) *Strkia (Gwendoline Yeo) *Blackarachnia (Gina Torres) *Fracture (Hynden Walch) *Motherbrain (Edward Asner) *Flamewar (Vanessa Marshall) *Dr. Scalpel (Seth Macfarlane) *Deathasauras (Keith Szarabajka) *Unicron (Clancy Brown) - Voice is an Homage to Parallax and Orson Wells Other DC Characters *Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) *Indigo-1 (Grey DeLisle) *Atrocitus (Jonathan Adams) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Lois Lane (Dana Delany) *Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Talia al Ghul (Stania Katic) *Bibbo Bibbowski (John DiMaggio) *Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) *Cat Grant (Terri Hawkes) *Jack Ryder (James Horan) *Emil Hamilton (Robert Foxworth) *Shazam (Richard McGonagle) *Commissoner James Gordon (David Kaye) *Sam Lane (Steven Blum) *Steve Trevor (Lex Lang) *Etta Candy (Julianne Grossman) *Iris West (Kim Mai Guest) *Lucis Fox (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Marvin White (Roger Craig Smith) *Wendy Harris (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Snapper Carr (Jason Marsden) *Quincy Sharp (Tom Kane) *Catherine Cobert (Grey DeLisle) *Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen) *Green Lantern/Kyle Rainer (Josh Keaton) *Lobo (John DiMaggio) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Supergirl (Summer Glau) *Robin (Troy Baker) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Aqualad (Yuri Lowenthal) *Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Speedy (Mike Erwin) *Static Shock (Phil LaMarr) *Zatara (Nolan North) *Penguin (Nolan North) Crew *Andrea Romano - Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Bruce Timm - Producer *Alan Burnett - Producer *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Phil Bourassa - Lead Character Designer *Jerome K. Moore - Character Designer *Margaret Hou - Editor Episodes Book One: Book Two: Book Three: Category:Transformers series Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Crossovers